


Возвращение

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Охотница возвращается в Серо. Всё хорошо.





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842367) by [munna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munna/pseuds/munna). 



Когда маркиза вернулась, Аббатиса уже дожидалась её в зале Славы.

— Охотница! — Аббатиса быстро, но с обычной грацией — она всегда грациозна — поднялась и поспешила навстречу маркизе, шурша шлейфом длинного одеяния. 

Из благоразумия — как знать, кто может наблюдать за ними, особенно в последнее время — Охотница молча протянула руки, а когда Аббатиса подошла ближе, так же молча обняла её. 

— Всё хорошо, — тихо сказала она и добавила едва слышно: — По крайней мере, сейчас. 

Аббатиса открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но передумала и, высвободившись из объятий, кивнула на дверь. 

— Давай-ка избавим тебя от этой грязной одежды. Уверена, Вдова не обрадуется, если ты будешь разгуливать здесь в таком... диком виде. — Улыбнувшись, она повела Охотницу прочь из зала. — Не то, чтобы мне это не нравилось...

Охотница фыркнула, но улыбнулась ей в ответ.

— Пожалуйста. Ты права, хотя... Создатель, даже не хочу думать о том, какую жуткую историю придумал бы Бард, если б узрел меня в таком виде. 

— Ну, вряд ли бы она получилась невероятней того, что произошло на самом деле. 

— Так и есть, хотя всё прошло не так уж и плохо. — Охотница остановилась у двери кабинета и кивнула стоящим по обе стороны от неё охранникам. — Прошу простить нас, но мы с Аббатисой хотим обсудить личные вопросы. 

Охранники шагнули в стороны, и женщины вошли в комнату. Охотница закрыла дверь большим, но ничем не примечательным ключом. 

Аббатиса скользнула к стулу у окна, села и посмотрела на Охотницу, которая оперлась бедром о стол. 

— Так что же именно произошло? 

Охотница вздохнула.

— Как ты уже знаешь, э-э-э... лесной лорд пригласил меня на праздник. — Она взяла нож для вскрывания писем, в рукояти которого красовался большой опал. — Я встретила его посланников в лесу, и они отвели меня в дубраву, где нас ждал огромный, поросший мхом каменный стол, уже накрытый для праздника. Это было так красиво! Я до сих пор не уверена, что видела всё воочию, а не стала жертвой какой-нибудь чуждой магии. 

Аббатиса наблюдала, как пальцы её возлюбленной играют с ножом, перебирая лезвие с заученной лёгкостью.

— Ты была там одна?

— Нет, там было довольно много гостей, — ответила Охотница и добавила после паузы: — Из лесного народа.

Аббатиса кивнула — она слишком хорошо знала детей леса. И не раз видела, как они таились в тенях, когда она шла в ночной темноте, чтобы завершить свои обряды.

— Ты знаешь, что у него есть жена? Она очень красивая.

— В самом деле?

— Да... Она была, хм... дриадой, если я правильно помню это слово. Она очень добра и царственна. — Охотница взглянула через окно на деревья в саду. — От неё пахло, как в Яблоневом саду весной. Ну, знаешь, когда все деревья цветут?

— Хм-м-м. Звучит восхитительно.

Аббатиса по-прежнему смотрела, как Охотница играет с ножом для бумаг, крутя лезвие между пальцами.

Охотница обернулась и с улыбкой посмотрела на Аббатису.

— Она чем-то напомнила мне тебя.

Аббатисса нежно и медленно улыбнулась в ответ и, наконец, ответила маркизе, крепко сжав её ладонь:

— Правда?

— М-м-м. Думаю, вы бы поладили, — проговорила Охотница, посмотрев на их соединившиеся руки. 

— Возможно. Что ещё случилось?

— Быть может, я приняла ужасное решение. Я никогда не была сильна в политике... Но посмотрим, что из этого получится, — рассмеялась Охотница, почёсывая затылок. — Но взамен Рогатый Рыцарь согласился вернуть Барда. Надеюсь, теперь он перестанет сочинять про меня непристойные песни.

— Ох, Бард всегда это делал.

— Знаю, но в последнее время они почему-то стали ещё хуже! — фыркнула она. — Иногда этот человек...

Аббатиса с тихим смехом погладила её руку. Всего несколько дней прошло, а она уже соскучилась по этой близости. Они никогда не заходили дальше этого, Аббатиса по-прежнему была верна своим обетам. Впрочем, она не желала и не нуждалась в большем. Подобного общения было достаточно.

Охотница улыбнулась, наклонилась и взяла обе ладони Аббатисы в свои.

— А что насчёт тебя? Как ты поживаешь?

— У меня всё хорошо. По правде говоря, не произошло ничего особо интересного. — Она мельком подумала о беспорядках, вспыхнувших на днях на рыночной площади. Лучше сейчас об этом не говорить, она уверена, что Барон будет более чем счастлив донести это до сведения маркизы, как только узнает о её возвращении. — Кроме того, что я ужасно скучала по тебе.

От этих слов Охотница улыбнулась ещё шире и опустилась на колени перед Аббатисой, не выпуская из рук её ладони. 

— И я скучала по тебе, моя госпожа.

Она наклонилась вперёд, и Аббатиса невольно подалась ей навстречу. Их губы нежно соприкоснулись, раз, другой, третий...

Охотница отстранилась, немного, просто чтобы взглянуть на реакцию Аббатисы. 

Андрасте и всевышний Создатель, до чего же её маркиза прекрасна! Разве стал бы Создатель укорять её в том, что ей снова хочется поцеловать маркизу? Особенно когда её рыжие волосы разметались, а глаза ярко сияют на испачканном грязью лице. Нет, Он не стал бы её корить.

Аббатиса улыбнулась, полуприкрыв глаза, встала и потянула Охотницу за собой вверх. 

— Ты грязна, — со смехом сказала она и повела маркизу за дверь. — Почему бы тебе не отправиться со мной в аббатство? Торговка прислала мне прекрасное антивское мыло, а ещё я хочу угостить тебя одним из винтажных вин. Моим любимым, сладким и красным...


End file.
